Talk:Illusion Ritual Spell
Hey, I made some changes to this page to match what actually happens in the game, but Erik The Mad undid those changes. I changed it to tell that you recieve an Illusion master spell tome, since you don't always recieve the same spell tome. I've recieved Harmony, Call to Arms, and Hysteria each on different playthroughs. I'm hoping someone with authority can make this change and keep it that way, since I can't. Thanks. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 14:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : It doesn't need to be made permanent. You should have mentioned the books are randomized before trying to start an edit war. I've always recieved the same one and thought it was a set reward. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :: You know, I am 100% certain it's only Hysteria. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC ::: Well, I'm certain that it isn't. I just want the site to be accurate. Is it possible that it depends on the order that the books were collected, or the level of the player? I've never collected them in the same order or at the same level, though I have used the same race and recieved different rewards. We just need to confirm which is correct with another person or group of people. Preferably one using each console. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Both of you should be able to discuss this without an edit war. Any of the master spell tomes are possible rewards, so V6a6m6pyro is correct. Jimeee (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I hadn't intended to make it into a war. I got a little frustrated that my edit was undone and kept reacting without trying to talk it out first. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: I was perfectly willing to talk it out. It just looked like that's how it worked for my perspective. I even checked it out on a few other sites. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Why does Erik the Mad keep undoing everybody's edits? From his history and talk page, it looks like he has a history of this. I corrected Illusion Ritual Spell to *correctly* state that you are offered this quest as soon as you reach Illusion level 90, NOT 100 as was previously posted. Yet EM simply backs out the change without explanation. What I posted is testably correct. EM appears to simply have some belief that it is otherwise. Did he test? I did. I have three saved games which demonstrate this. TheRealJoeWiki (talk) 09:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :All the Master Ritual spells are offered at Skill 90, not 100. Your edit is perfectly valid. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 10:23, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Joe, you wouldn't happen to be playing on the PC, would you? - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I play on both PC and Xbox 360, but I don't recall having gotten the quest before reaching 100 on 360. Perhaps there's a difference? I'll look into it further if I must. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 22:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I thought that maybe if you were playing on the PC, you must have the Unofficial Skyrim Patch, which made it possible to to acquire the quest at 90 rather than 100, as the patch fixed that problem. - Erik the Mad (talk) 17:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, yes, that explains it. So there is a difference between consoles and PC. Perhaps this should be added to the page to avoid further confusion? All of the differences should be added for every page, really. 06:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Language I'm more interested what the language are the illusion ritual books (I mean invisible ones which Neloren asks you to find ) written in? Maybe the language of sloads?